


My Miracle; My Blessing

by Dominoeffect7



Category: EXO
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chanyeol - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Jongin, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of the past, PWP, Rough Sex, Sehun - Freeform, Smut, Spanking, butt plug, dubcon, hybrid!soo, idk why this work got deleted but ok, junmyeon - Freeform, kitty!soo, lmao im screaming, pure sin, sensitive!soo, sin - Freeform, soulmate, wolf!jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominoeffect7/pseuds/Dominoeffect7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kyungsoo wants his milk, and Jongin is his only provider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyy, so Ao3 had some issues, and this work was deleted for some reason???? Idk, but it's back up now oasjioewgj idk what happened tbh

“Daddy…”

Jongin looked up from his reading when he heard the sweet voice, his heartbeat suddenly picking up at the sight of his baby in his Daddy’s shirt.

Only his shirt. The bottom of it went down to his knees, but Jongin could see the tip making the fabric stick out just a little bit. Kyungsoo’s ears were pressed against the side of his head, his tail in his hands out of embarrassment. His face was a bit pink from exposing himself, but Jongin thought he looked so adorable.

“What is it, baby?” Jongin asked him softly, although he knew what the answer was going to be. Kyungsoo shifted from foot to foot, his teeth worrying at his bottom lip. Jongin waited for him patiently, sitting up from his position against the pillows to have a better look at his baby.

“I… I want more milk,” he finally breathed out, his cheeks now turning to a soft shade of red. Jongin smiled at him fondly, pushing the blankets off himself to show off the growing bulge in his boxers. Kyungsoo’s ears flicked towards the sound, and he looked up to see his Daddy looking at him with lust in his eyes, and the obvious ‘bump’ between his legs.

“Come on then.” Jongin patted the space beside him, and Kyungsoo slowly walked over, his tail still in his hands. Jongin cooed at how Kyungsoo clambered into the bed, shyly looking at the tent in his boxers, and away from Jongin’s expression.

“Baby, look at Daddy,” Jongin murmured, his hand coming up to palm at his own crotch to have it become fully erect. Kyungsoo gulped and looked into Jongin’s eyes, his ears going flat again. He just wanted his Daddy’s milk so badly.

“You’ll have to suck me a little to help it come out faster. Is that okay?” Jongin wanted to make sure that Kyungsoo was always comfortable with what they were doing since the cat hybrid could be quite shy and embarrassed at certain things regarding sex. He had such a sweet, caring Daddy though, so Kyungsoo was never too nervous about the activities that Jongin had planned.

“I would like that, Daddy,” Kyungsoo responded politely with a bashful smile. Jongin pushed his own boxers down until they were tangled around his ankles, and Kyungsoo helped him to take them off all the way. His eyelids immediately drooped when he saw his Daddy’s cock, achingly hard, and wet at the top. Kyungsoo licked his lips, and crawled over Jongin’s legs silently, finally letting go of his tail to have it swish back and forth behind him. His ears were directed to the breaths that Jongin was letting out from the anticipation.

“Go on, angel, suck Daddy for your treat.” Kyungsoo nodded, and poked out the tip of his tongue to lightly lick the underside, making his Daddy hiss at the sensitivity.

“Suck on the tip, baby, just like that,” Jongin praised him, trying not to buck his hips up as he felt his kitten’s lips close around the head, sucking obscenely. He loved the taste of his Daddy, and he wanted more and more. Jongin rubbed at the back of Kyungsoo’s ears, and he purred loudly, the vibrations around his tip almost making Jongin cry out.

“So good, kitten, you’re doing so good for your Daddy,” Jongin rasped, his head falling back into the pillows when Kyungsoo took him in more, his hot tongue licking all around his length. Kyungsoo looked up to see his Daddy’s chest heaving up and down, and he blushed at the thought that only he was making Jongin feel like this. No one else.

“Such a good boy, sucking his Daddy’s cock for his reward,” Jongin said with an air of dominance, his hand tugging on Kyungsoo’s hair slightly. The moan that his baby let out almost made him spill down Kyungsoo’s throat, but he wanted to last a bit longer to come in his kitten’s ass.

Kyungsoo especially liked it when his Daddy manhandled him around, telling him what to do and how to do it. It cleared up most of his anxiety about sex since he usually didn’t know what to do. Usually, his Daddy would want him to say what he wanted, and Kyungsoo would feel so shy to the point where he wanted to cry. Jongin always kissed his forehead tenderly, saying how they’ll keep working on Kyungsoo’s confidence.

“Okay, pull off, baby,” Jongin commanded, his grip on Kyungsoo’s hair tightening as he forcefully pulled off his kitten. Sometimes Kyungsoo gets caught up in the moment so much that he focuses too much on what he’s doing. Jongin leaned forward to wipe away the excess saliva and precum, and Kyungsoo crawled up to press his face against Jongin’s chest. He heard a chuckle and felt warm fingertips caressing the indentation of his spine, and he smiled at the feeling as he arched his back into it.

“Does my kitten want to taste Daddy’s milk, or does he want to squeeze it from Daddy?” Kyungsoo blushed, and he knew Jongin could probably feel the warmth. Jongin was only asking this because he knew Kyungsoo was still a bit sore from the previous night. Kyungsoo still wanted more of it inside of him, and he took Jongin’s hand and squeezed. Jongin got the message, and gently flipped them over, not missing the way Kyungsoo winced when his bottom settled on the mattress.

“It’s okay, Daddy, I’m just sore from last night,” he replied to the look of worry in Jongin’s eyes. He knew Kyungsoo was hiding something, and he told his kitten to turn over. Kyungsoo’s expression turned guilty and turned over onto his stomach, and he could feel his Daddy’s eyes on the dark bruise painting his ivory skin. Kyungsoo let out a soft whimper, and Jongin carefully kneaded his baby’s plump cheeks.

“Angel, I’m so sorry,” Jongin whispered as he bent down to place a tender kiss beside the mark. “When Daddy spanks you, he doesn’t mean to hurt you like this, okay? I’ll be more careful next time, darling. Don’t be afraid to tell Daddy these things, let me know if you’re hurting.” Jongin placed another kiss next to the mark, and turned Kyungsoo over, instantly nuzzling noses and scratching behind his ears. Kyungsoo smiled, and said that it was okay.

“You’re my good little kitten,” Jongin whispered, and Kyungsoo couldn’t hide the big smile at the praise.

He took his time prepping Kyungsoo, making sure to go up to three fingers instead of the regular two just in case. He twisted his fingers around a bit until he found the kitty’s favorite spot, and Kyungsoo mewled and whined at the feeling of his Daddy jabbing his prostate over and over again. He pulled his fingers out, and Kyungsoo knew it was time again. No matter how rough the sex would start out, Jongin would always test out Kyungsoo’s confidence.

“What does my gorgeous kitty want?” Jongin asked him kindly, his eyes flickering from lustful to understanding. Kyungsoo bit his lip, and decided that he could at least try. He averted his eyes, and he heard a ‘tsk.’

Crap, Kyungsoo thought to himself he shifted his eyes back to Jongin’s with difficulty. He felt himself start to panic, but he breathed in and out deeply, just like how his Daddy taught him to whenever they order something from a restaurant, or even on the phone.

“I… I want t-to squeeze milk from D-Daddy,” Kyungsoo stuttered out, his heartbeat racing at the string of words he had incoherently put together. He knew that Jongin wanted a little more than that, so he tried again.

“A-And I want… I want Daddy to use the… the thing to keep the milk inside…” Jongin smiled at him, a proud look on his face as he leaned down to press kisses all over Kyungsoo’s face. He was just so proud that he was playing a big part in helping Kyungsoo’s self-esteem to come back, to let him be himself. They came up with the little code words such as ‘milk’ since Kyungsoo didn’t really like the actual words. Not just because he was too shy to the say them, but he sincerely didn’t like the words themselves. He was fine with his Daddy saying certain things though, but Jongin always referred to his come as milk to help Kyungsoo feel more comfortable. It also surprisingly helped Jongin to feel a lot more relaxed as well.

“You make your Daddy so proud, baby, always so patient, and so good.” Jongin finally took Kyungsoo’s shirt off, eyeing his baby’s expression since Kyungsoo is also uncomfortable with his body. He never voiced out the things that he disliked about himself, but from the way Kyungsoo would look worried whenever Jongin would remove his clothes, Jongin knew that he wasn’t happy with his body. He saw Kyungsoo’s hands move to cover himself, but Jongin stopped him, placing kisses all over his chest and stomach.

“You’re so perfect and beautiful, Kyungsoo. Please, let Daddy kiss you; don’t hide your glorious skin, and body from my eyes because trust me, it’s a blessing to look at you.” Jongin meant every word because it was true. Kyungsoo felt his eyes well up with tears, and he pulled Jongin down for a kiss, broken purrs sounding in his chest.

“And that’s what you are. My beautiful miracle, and my gentle, little blessing,” Jongin whispered into his ear when he aligned himself up with Kyungsoo’s entrance. He slowly pushed in, and Kyungsoo whimpered at the feeling of finally being full, his back arching as he wrapped his tail around his Daddy’s arm for leverage.

“D-Daddy,” Kyungsoo mewled, his mouth dropping open when Jongin was in all the way. There was a bit of pain, and Kyungsoo trembled from it.

“Shh, it’ll feel good soon, angel, don’t worry. Daddy’s right here,” Jongin assured him, placing a tender kiss on his lips.

“I trust you, Daddy,” Kyungsoo replied, his filled hole squeezing and clenching around Jongin’s dick. Jongin smiled and kissed his nose softly before thrusting at a slow pace, his hand coming up to lace with Kyungsoo’s fingers beside the kitten’s head. Jongin pressed their foreheads together, shoving his hot tongue into his baby’s mouth whenever he moaned for his Daddy to go faster.

“In a little bit, baby, I wanna get you warmed up first.” Kyungsoo felt a burst of emotion in his chest at the statement, wondering just how much luck was on his side when Jongin had found him roaming the streets, abandoned and forgotten.

“Gorgeous, I’m gonna go faster now. Think of me, just think of Daddy.” Kyungsoo nodded, and felt the familiar tendrils of heat coiling in his belly, draining towards his erection as he felt the friction of Jongin’s cock begin to pick up. He yelled out mixes of ‘Daddy’ and ‘Jongin’ whenever he hit that one spot, or whenever he rubbed his fingers across his sensitive nipples. Sometimes his Daddy would suck on them, teasingly asking for milk, and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but to giggle.

His Daddy was his comfort, and his shield.

“Fuck, kitten, you feel so fucking tight, taking my cock so well,” Jongin moaned as he started going faster and faster. Kyungsoo sobbed out his screams, his hips bucking up to meet his Daddy’s thrusts.

“Daddy, I love you,” Kyungsoo yelled out, his teeth lightly sinking into Jongin’s shoulder out of pleasure. He felt Jongin’s other hand sneak in between his back and the mattress, holding him securely while his other hand tightened with Kyungsoo’s hand.

“I love you too, my baby kitten,” Jongin roughly murmured, leaning down to passionately kiss the plush lips that were calling out for him.

Eventually, Kyungsoo came untouched, his body shaking from his orgasm, and his entrance squeezing around Jongin tightly.

“Good job, baby, clench around Daddy,” Jongin encouraged him, and Kyungsoo had drool coming out of his mouth as he helped Jongin chase his own orgasm, squeezing around him as hard as he could as his prostate was continually rammed into.

Jongin came with a hushed groan of ‘Kyungsoo’ on his lips, his seed shooting into his kitten, filling him to the brim. Kyungsoo moaned and tried to keep clenching to try and get more.

“Kyungsoo, shh, no more milk, baby, there’s no more milk,” Jongin whispered to him, pulling out slowly, and quickly grabbing the butt plug from the nightstand. He could see the first drops starting to spill out, and Kyungsoo’s walls trying to tighten to keep it all in.

“Daddy, hurry,” Kyungsoo quietly begged, his hips bucking up slightly. Jongin slowly pushed in the toy until the wide handle prevented it from going deeper. Kyungsoo cuddled into the sheets and happily hummed, feeling warm and full. Jongin carefully massaged his lower back, knowing that his baby will be sorer tomorrow. He smiled at the content hybrid, feeling a rush of emotions and a need to take care of Kyungsoo.

“How’s my kitty doing, hm?” Jongin asked him, cuddling up to his baby to keep him warmer. Kyungsoo mewled, and Jongin scratched his ears comfortingly, and Kyungsoo gasped as he wriggled around from the contact. He was still sensitive from his high.  

“F-Fine, I’m okay now that I have Daddy’s milk,” Kyungsoo stammered, his tail wrapping around Jongin’s thigh. “I like how it feels,” he added on shyly. Jongin smiled and kissed Kyungsoo’s cheek, and Kyungsoo turned his head for a kiss on the lips.

“I’m glad you came out of the living room, kitten. You were in there all by yourself, and I bet you weren’t scared at all.” Jongin ran his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair, and Kyungsoo leaned into the touch. His Daddy had left him in the living room alone for an hour to help him get used to not being scared when he was by himself. So far, he has been doing well at overcoming his anxiety.

“I was a little bit scared, but I knew Daddy would’ve came if I cried,” Kyungsoo mumbled, tracing little patterns on Jongin’s chest. Jongin rubbed his back soothingly, and Kyungsoo tangled their legs together.

“Love, you’ll have to learn how to do that when Daddy’s out of the house,” Jongin reminded him. Kyungsoo nodded, and yawned, his ears drooping from exhaustion.

“I’ll learn, Daddy, I’ll try my best,” Kyungsoo said sleepily, his determination being clouded by his tired voice. Jongin chuckled fondly and closed his baby’s eyes, telling him to sleep. He turned off the light, and brought the blankets over the both of them, holding Kyungsoo close.

“Daddy…”

“Yes, baby?”

“You’re my miracle, and blessing too.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I promised myself that I would update this when it hits 500 views and then two days later, I fuckin check, and there's already more than 500 like wtf you guysosjeiowjoagjwe  
> All you naughty people out there omfG

Kyungsoo had been waiting on the couch all day, wringing his hands together nervously. Jongin had finally gotten a job out of the house, and it was supposed to be a better way to make money. Kyungsoo hugged a pillow to his chest, watching the door.

His stomach began to growl, and he groaned in frustration. He really didn’t want to get up to make food, he wanted to wait for his Daddy since he would be home in ten minutes.

It was also extremely hard for him to do this. His Daddy had been preparing him for a bit, leaving him alone for longer periods of time, and he would push through it. He didn’t want to disappoint Jongin at all, or bother him whenever he begged Jongin to take him with to go grocery shopping. He was trying his best to get over his fears, and he always lived to see that proud gleam in his Daddy’s eyes.

His stomach rumbled again, and he couldn’t take it anymore, throwing away the pillow, and getting up to make some soup. He was planning on making it with Jongin once he got home, but he could at least prepare some of it beforehand.

When he was busying himself with chopping the carrots and celery, he heard the lock click, and the door opened. Kyungsoo’s ears swiveled towards the sound, and he almost cut himself with the knife.

“Kitten?” he heard Jongin call out, sensing an edge of panic to his voice. Kyungsoo ran out into the living room, and jumped into his Daddy’s arms, pressing kisses all over his face, and purring loudly.

“Daddy.” Kyungsoo wrapped his tail around Jongin’s body, and licked his Daddy’s lips lightly, making Jongin laugh at the ticklish sensation. Kyungsoo wrapped his legs around his Daddy’s waist, and took a good look at him.

“Daddy… Daddy looks really good in s-suits,” Kyungsoo said shyly, covering his face to hide his obvious blush. Jongin smiled brightly at him, so glad to see that his little kitten was okay.

“Should Daddy wear these every day, baby?” Jongin teased him, curving his hands down to squeeze a handful of Kyungsoo’s ass. Kyungsoo gasped at the feeling of it, and nodded, giggling a bit before kissing his Daddy. Jongin couldn’t help but to share the giggles, sitting down the couch with Kyungsoo in his lap.

“So, you were okay today? Did you feel scared, precious?” Kyungsoo thought for a moment, his ears twitching every now and then.

“I wasn’t… I wasn’t too scared, but it did feel a bit lonely without you, and I know you wanted to make dinner with me, but I got really hungry.” Kyungsoo looked sheepish, and pointed to the cut vegetables. Jongin chuckled, and hugged his kitten to his chest. Kyungsoo smiled at his Daddy’s scent, rubbing his face along his tie.

“Let’s go make some dinner then. I don’t want you to be hungry during your reward for being such a good boy,” Jongin said with an authoritative tone. Kyungsoo shivered from the words, and looked up to see a bit of that lust sparking in Jongin’s eyes.

Dinner went by in a heated tension, with Kyungsoo’s pants almost straining from the look that Jongin would give him from time to time. He just looked so good in that suit. He almost choked on his soup with Jongin suddenly loosened his tie, throwing his kitten that smug smirk.

Once they were finished doing the dishes, (which consisted of Jongin’s erection pressed up against Kyungsoo’s ass the entire time), Jongin took him to their bedroom. Jongin took off his shoes and sat in the bed with Kyungsoo.

“Take off my suit, baby,” Jongin commanded, and Kyungsoo raised his trembling fingers to take off the jacket, unbuttoning the dress shirt to reveal beautiful, tanned skin. When he was on the last button, his entire body was shaking, and Jongin gently closed his large hands around Kyungsoo’s small ones to stop them from shaking.

“Look at me, Soo, relax. It’s just Daddy, it’s only me,” Jongin assured him, rubbing his thumbs soothingly on the back off Kyungsoo’s hands. Kyungsoo took a deep breath and nodded, taking off the dress shirt all the way to marvel at his Daddy’s naked chest and stomach. He ran his hands down the warm torso, and Jongin let out a moan at the cold fingers feeling him up, his muscles flexing from the touch.

“That must be hurting Daddy,” Kyungsoo whispered to himself as he eyed the bulge in Jongin’s pants. He quickly unbuckled the belt, pulling down the zipper. Jongin kissed his forehead, and stood up to take the rest of his clothes off. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but to stare, not knowing where to look.

“Kitten, take off your shirt, and lay down for Daddy. Keep your boxers on.” Kyungsoo did as he was told, grasping the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. Jongin watched him with hooded eyes, and Kyungsoo gulped, laying down in the pillows. He could see his Daddy’s erection, and he shuddered at the sight.

Jongin wasted no time in nipping at the skin of Kyungsoo’s collarbones, making the kitten cry out when he sucked on that one sensitive spot. He felt a hand on his erection, and he bucked his hips up sharply to try and get more friction.

“It’s Daddy’s turn to drink your milk, angel. Will you come fast so that Daddy isn’t thirsty anymore?” Kyungsoo whimpered out a ‘yes’ since he could never hold off his orgasm whenever Jongin sucked him off. Jongin told him to relax, but how could he when Jongin’s free hand was massaging his nipples while his other hand was palming his bulge?

Jongin slipped a hand inside Kyungsoo’s boxers, making Kyungsoo moan loudly when he started jerking Kyungsoo off. He breathed heavily, his back arching off of the bed while Jongin kissed and licked all over his open mouth.

“You like it when Daddy plays with your cute little cock, baby? Bet you would like it more if it was in Daddy’s mouth, my tongue licking it all up until I swallow your milk, is that what my good boy wants?” Jongin teased him over and over again, sucking on his hardened nubs, and Kyungsoo stuttered out pleads and whimpers. He wanted his Daddy so much, and his dirty talk was more than he could handle.

“P-Please, Daddy,” Kyungsoo gasped, bucking his hips up when Jongin began thumbing his slit. The pleasure coursed through him, making his stomach heat up, and toes curl. The inside of his boxers must be soaked by now, and he was beyond embarrassed.

“Since you asked Daddy so nicely,” Jongin whispered in his kitten’s ear, yanking his boxers down, wasting no time in taking Kyungsoo’s dick into his mouth. Kyungsoo’s mind blanked, not knowing what to do as Jongin bobbed his head up and down quickly. Once his brain finally registered the white hot pleasure, he screamed, his legs trying to close from the sensitivity caused by Jongin’s tongue, but Jongin held them wide open, and Kyungsoo began to cry from the stimulation.

“Daddy, I’m- I’m gonna,” Kyungsoo couldn’t finish, his back suddenly arching sharply as he came hard into Jongin’s mouth. Jongin sucked him to completion, and Kyungsoo had tears coming out of his eyes as he yelled loudly at the warmth spreading throughout his body. Jongin’s pulled off when Kyungsoo’s screams were reduced to whimpers of ‘Daddy.’

“Shh, Kyungsoo, breathe for me, baby,” Jongin said softly, wiping the sweat and tears away, and pressing tender kisses all over his kitten’s face. Kyungsoo shivered over and over again, and Jongin had to hold his hands again to make him stop.

“More, Daddy,” Kyungsoo gasped out, his heart rate not returning to normal. He felt himself start to lubricate and become hard again, and Jongin looked alarmed at the state of Kyungsoo’s flushed face. He didn’t know that he had accidentally triggered Kyungsoo’s heat.

“Baby, I think we’re done for ton-

“No!” Kyungsoo grimaced at his own outburst, and struggled to tell his Daddy what he had been doing while he was away. He completely forgot to warn Jongin of his heat since he didn’t want to stress his Daddy even more.

“It’s my heat, Daddy, and I t-t-touched myself e-earlier.” Kyungsoo cursed himself for his nervous stutter, and looked back up at Jongin whose face was unreadable. Kyungsoo tried again.

“I should’ve told you, b-but I didn’t want to worry y-you m-more,” Kyungsoo tried, his mind beginning to panic at Jongin’s expression.

“Did I… Did I do s-s-something w-w-wr-,” Kyungsoo couldn’t finish, his mouth not being able to work. Jongin seemed to snap out of it, and he quickly shook his head no, kissing Kyungsoo breathless.

“Baby, no, you didn’t do anything wrong, sweetheart, it was just that I was imagining you fingering yourself. So fucking hot,” Jongin muttered the last words under his breath, suddenly plunging a finger deep inside of Kyungsoo’s ass, and another after that one. Kyungsoo moaned, and pushed back on the fingers, only feeling a very slight sting.

“Now, I need you to tell me when your heat is coming up, okay? Don’t be afraid to tell Daddy these things, precious, I care about you so much.” Kyungsoo’s heart melted at Jongin’s tender expression and soft-spoken words, his hips moving on their own accord.

“I promise I will next time, Daddy, but right now, I-I need you.” Jongin’s eyes suddenly turned dark, his fingers crooking at the spot on the first try. Kyungsoo clawed at the sheets, his mewls becoming louder when Jongin lined himself up at Kyungsoo’s entrance.

“I won’t be gentle, kitten,” Jongin warned, his hands roughly groping Kyungsoo’s ass. Kyungsoo didn’t care at all, he just needed Jongin’s milk.

All of it.

“Daddy, just…” Jongin looked at his kitten attentively as he hooked Kyungsoo’s legs over his shoulders, leaning forward to almost bend him in half.

“Just what, baby?” Jongin whispered, the head of his cock teasingly slipping in and out of Kyungsoo’s aching entrance. Kyungsoo thrashed around at the feeling of Jongin almost breaching him, and Jongin held him still, waiting for him patiently.

“Just knot me.”

Jongin felt his patience suddenly take a dive as he drove his cock right into Kyungsoo’s tight ass, making the kitten scream his name. He kept ramming into his prostate, and Kyungsoo kept yelling Jongin’s name, and it only made Jongin go faster and deeper.

“That’s right, kitten, scream your daddy’s name so everyone. Knows. Who’s. Fucking. You.” Jongin accentuated each word with a hard thrust, and Kyungsoo could only comply, scratching his sharp nails down Jongin’s back.

“Jonginnie,” Kyungsoo cried, and Jongin slowed down when he heard Kyungsoo say his nickname. Sometimes it became too much for Kyungsoo to handle during his heat, so Jongin had to resort to slow thrusts to help cool him down.

“It’s okay my little kitten,” Jongin cooed, pressing lazy kisses to Kyungsoo’s chest as he slowly moved his hips, drawing a little whine from Kyungsoo every time he went back in. He smoothed his hands up and down his kitten’s beautiful body, circling his nipples with every rub. “Daddy will always take care of you.”

Kyungsoo choked when Jongin suddenly picked up the pace, the peaceful moment instantly crushed. He yelled Jongin’s name again, and Jongin kissed him roughly, one hand holding Kyungsoo’s wrists above his head in a death grip while the other hand pumped his cock.

“My knot’s almost there, baby, you’ll feel so good, angel,” Jongin promised him, and Kyungsoo gave over all of his trust to his Daddy, everything that he could muster.

“You’re gonna get so much milk, Soo, do want that? Do you want all of Daddy’s milk exploding into your little ass, sweetheart?” Jongin fucked him harder with every dirty word falling from his mouth.

“Daddy, please, yes, mate me, knot me.” Kyungsoo wasn’t even aware of the things he was saying, he was just so caught up in his heat, and he needed Jongin’s knot, and he needed to come so badly.

Jongin squeezed his baby’s dick, making sure to pump quicker, and Kyungsoo’s jaw dropped open, his eyes scrunching shut as he came all over his stomach. This only triggered the beginning of Jongin’s knot, his eyes turning yellow, and teeth growing out to bite the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo screamed as Jongin finally released inside of him, soaking his prostate, and the overstimulation made him come again, only a few drops emptying out from his tip.

Blood gushed from the wound in his neck, and Jongin still held on, thrusting as far as he can to get deeper. Kyungsoo ripped his hands away from Jongin’s weakening grip on his wrists, and hugged his Daddy close to himself, pressing kisses to his cheek as Jongin lapped up the blood.

“I’m sorry,” Jongin muttered, nosing at the wound. Kyungsoo shook his head, and brought his Daddy’s lips into a sweet kiss, tracing a thumb over his eyebrow. Jongin’s eyes were still hazy as he released more into Kyungsoo, and his kitten’s eyes fluttered shut at the oncoming liquid. Jongin held him through it, carefully leaning over to grab some tissues to wipe up the ‘milk’ spilled all over Kyungsoo’s stomach.

“I wish you could knot me all the time,” Kyungsoo said without realizing what just came out of his mouth. Jongin kissed him before he could realize it to help him avoid embarrassment.

“Kitten, I’ll clean you up soon thoroughly, okay? Just rest here, sleep against me so you’ll be warm.” Jongin was careful to place them on their sides, hugging Kyungsoo close as he kissed his forehead. Kyungsoo felt so satisfied and so full as he snuggled up to Jongin’s chest.

“Are you okay, Soo?” Jongin mumbled, placing a hand on the back of Kyungsoo’s head to rub his fingers through his hair, and to softly rub against his ears. Kyungsoo yawned and nodded while Jongin placed his leg over Kyungsoo’s hip to be more comfortable.

“Rest then, my beautiful kitten. I’ll give you some suppressants tomorrow, and when I get home, you’ll be in bed naked, and ready for Daddy. Don’t prep yourself before I get home, I want to watch you do it. Does that sound okay, baby?” Kyungsoo whimpered at the thought of Jongin watching him, he almost felt like crying.

Then he remembered that it was just his Daddy, his comfort, and his home. He should be able to trust that his Daddy won’t tell him that he looks ugly while doing it, or that he’s not doing it right. He’ll be okay.

“I think I can do it, Daddy,” Kyungsoo replied, his voice not going shaky like it usually does. Jongin gave him a chaste kiss, and a scratch behind his ears. Kyungsoo purred loudly, the vibrations making Jongin come again, and Kyungsoo squeezed him to get it all out. Jongin moaned, and kissed Kyungsoo a bit harder, holding his kitten’s hand tightly as he finished.

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo said sheepishly. Jongin chuckled, and kissed the bite on Kyungsoo’s neck.

“My milk is all yours, baby,” Jongin whispered in his ear, thrusting a little to nudge at Kyungsoo’s prostate. Kyungsoo whined, and slapped Jongin’s arm lightly. Jongin laughed and held onto Kyungsoo, feeling relaxed and sated.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMao so Jongin is kind of a werewolf, and he can only knot when Kyungsoo's in heat.. Sorry if it didn't really make sense but yeah ;) Btw, Jongin can change into a wolf and go back to being human, but Ksoo is kind of stuck in between, so just a regular hybrid  
> Hope that cleared some stuff up~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is this fic gaining so much popularity wth

Daddy was pissed. He already had a shitty day, and he came home early to see his kitty drinking.

Alcohol.

Kyungsoo had dropped the glass when Jongin came in, the cup being empty, and thankfully hitting the carpet instead of the tile. Kyungsoo whimpered as his eyes began to water as he saw his Daddy’s silhouette in the darkening room. He looked a lot bigger than normal. 

“Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo flinched from the hard tone, his trembling hands reaching out for the cup, but Jongin used his wolf capabilities to speed over to grab at Kyungsoo’s wrist. His eyes were beginning to turn a light grey, and Kyungsoo was still too shocked to say anything. His tail wrapped around his own thigh in alarm, his ears twitching nervously.

“How much,” Jongin whispered, his grip beginning to tighten with his eyes boring into Kyungsoo’s teary ones.

“J-J-Just a quarter f-f-ful-

“Who gave it to you?” Jongin interrupted.

“M-Mins-seok, h-hyung..”

“And why, for fuck’s sake, did he give this crap to you?” Jongin snarled, his hand loosening somewhat. Kyungsoo pressed his ears back against his head in defeat, his lower lip trembling.

“He said i-it would he-elp with m-m-my h-heat.” Kyungsoo couldn’t help his stutter since he was scared shitless. He was also getting frustrated with himself since he couldn’t form the words properly in his mouth.

“Kyungsoo. Daddy’s going to have to punish you. I’ve specifically said to never drink anything that has alcohol in it, but you broke it. Bad kitties need to be punished,” Jongin said lowly, his throat beginning to erupt with deep growls.

Kyungsoo gulped, his tears now spilling over.

He was a bad kitty.

Jongin shoved him into the bedroom roughly, slamming the door shut behind him. Kyungsoo almost fell to the floor, and he expected strong hands to catch him, but none did that time.

“Good. You’re not falling over,” Jongin muttered to himself, taking off his suit jacket, but keeping the dress shirt on. He rolled up the sleeves, and loosened the tie for some air.

Kyungsoo would’ve thought Jongin looked perfect like this if it wasn’t for what was coming next. He didn’t move from his position beside the bed, didn’t even dare to breathe. His tail laid limp, and he wrapped his arms around himself since it was a bit cold.

Jongin got onto the bed first, leaning up against the headboard, and spreading his legs out. His face still expressed his anger, his hands clenching and unclenching at the sight of his baby shaking, silently crying.

“Come here.”

Kyungsoo knew that he was going to receive one of the things that he absolutely hated, but secretly liked.

When he was facedown across Jongin’s lap, Jongin yanked his boxers down so that his plush ass was exposed. He made sure Kyungsoo’s tail was out of the way, squeezing it slightly to give a tinge of pain through Kyungsoo’s spine.

“How many spankings should my bad kitten receive, hm?” Jongin’s voice was dripping with rage, his hand roughly gripping his kitten’s ass cheeks.

“D-Don’t you decide, D-Daddy- Ah, twenty, D-Daddy, t-t-twenty!” He cried out when he felt a stinging slap to his bottom. He was panicking as he anticipated the next slap, and his hand reached for Jongin’s free hand, but his Daddy shoved his hand away, fixing him with a piercing glare. Kyungsoo quickly turned back around, his lithe body shaking.

“Only good kitties get to hold their Daddy’s hand,” Jongin hissed, his hand coming down for another loud hit. “Now count. Daddy will decide if you really deserve twenty. If you stop counting, or even stutter, you will get more.”

Now Kyungsoo was almost going into hysterics. No stuttering.

He made it to fifteen before his mouth and brain weren’t fully connecting anymore.

“s-s-s-sixt-te- Daddy, I’m sorry!” He yelled as Jongin growled even louder as his hand came down harder than before on the other cheek.

He felt so ashamed that he was becoming so hard from all of this since his dick kept rubbing up against Jongin’s pants.

“Can’t fucking do anything right,” Jongin spat, his hand groping the plush skin. This only made it hurt more because of the sting, and Kyungsoo also felt a little sting in his chest at those words.

Bad kitties can’t do anything right.

After another five smacks, Jongin rolled Kyungsoo off of his legs to get up off the bed. Kyungsoo stayed where he was, rolling back onto his stomach since his cheeks were so sore. Through the haze of his tears, he saw Jongin grab a chair, and he placed it at the foot of the bed. He sat down in it, and Kyungsoo could see the stain from where his cock had leaked precum, glistening on the dress pants. He could also see a prominent bulge.

“Strip.”

Kyungsoo did the best that he could at a fast pace, fumbling with his shirt, and trying to kick off his boxers almost at the same time. He was about to cover his body on instinct, but the look in his Daddy’s eyes told him he would not put up with that for tonight.

“Against the headboard, sucking on your fingers, legs open.” Kyungsoo leaned back against the pillows, immediately placing his fingers in his mouth. He did his best to coat them in as much saliva as he could because he had a pretty good feeling of what was coming next. Jongin’s eyes were still a glaring grey, and Kyungsoo didn’t like it. It usually meant that wolves were ready to eat.

“One finger,” Jongin muttered, one hand reaching down to unbutton his shirt slowly. Kyungsoo hesitated as he looked into Jongin’s eyes.

“D-Daddy, you’re scaring me,” Kyungsoo whimpered, circling his entrance with the tip of his finger. Jongin saw the genuine fear in his kitten’s eyes, and he closed his own to change them back to brown.

“Put it in.” Kyungsoo hated how blank his Daddy looked, that deep scowl on his face drawing a new scar on his emotional state.

His fingers were still a bit dry, so it hurt a lot. The alcohol was still working on his heat, and Kyungsoo’s erection was slowly going limp as the pain continued to burn him.

“Second finger,” Jongin instructed, shedding his shirt off. Kyungsoo opened his eyes, and whined at the sight of his Daddy’s tanned skin.

“Daddy, I-

“Do you want to be a good kitten, Kyungsoo? Put a second finger in.” Jongin leaned back, and gripped the handles of the chair, his eyes beginning to look light again. Kyungsoo tried to bite back his tears, and he slowly stuck another finger in, his breathing becoming ragged.

It stung like hell, but when his Daddy began to unbuckle his pants, he shuddered. He saw the leather, and he suddenly stopped, his eyes going wide as Jongin wrapped the belt in his hands, and pulled it taut to make it snap.

“Did I fucking say to stop?” Jongin threatened, and Kyungsoo shook his head, trying to ignore the dirty word, continuing to thrust in his fingers at a slow pace. The burn was beginning to edge away, and he was soon moaning, throwing his head back as his short fingers barely brushed his prostate.

“Third,” Jongin commanded, his pants now fully off of himself. Kyungsoo added another one, beginning to feel the pleasure, and he rapidly bucked his hips up. He looked through his hooded eyes to see Jongin’s bulge still evident, and in truth, much bigger than before.

“Pull them out, Kyungsoo.” Jongin suddenly stood up, the belt still in his hands. Kyungsoo bit his lip, and pulled his fingers out slowly, warily eyeing the belt.

Jongin crawled up to him, his appearance still large, and dominating over his kitten.

“You will not come until I say you can. Understand me?” Jongin glared down at him, and Kyungsoo quickly nodded, a few tears slipping out. Jongin wiped them away, the little act of affection calming Kyungsoo down a bit. His Daddy still cared about him.

“Get on all fours, and make sure your shoulders are low,” Jongin whispered, and Kyungsoo shakily got onto his hands and knees, lowering himself down on his elbows. He felt so vulnerable like this, and he was scared of what was going to happen next. He kept looking at the belt, at how the buckle caught the gleam of the dim light.

Almost mocking him.

He shouldn’t be scared. This isn’t usually how punishments go whenever it came down to it. Jongin would usually go easy on him after the spankings to make sure Kyungsoo still felt loved.

“Tell me what you want, Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo whimpered, and Jongin slapped his kitten’s ass when he didn’t get an immediate answer, making Kyungsoo mewl in pain and pleasure.

“Y-You,” Kyungsoo tried to answer correctly, but he just couldn’t. He was in panic mode, his body tense.

He looked at the belt again to see that it was suddenly not there. He gulped, and cried out as he felt the leather snap against his skin. This was a new kind of pain, and Kyungsoo liked his Daddy’s hands a lot more.

“What do you want, Kyungsoo?” Jongin repeated, wrapping the belt tight around his hands. Kyungsoo’s member was still erect, and leaking, but Jongin didn’t notice that it was starting to go limp again.

“I-I want you inside of m-me,” Kyungsoo stammered weakly, pushing his face into the pillows so that his Daddy wouldn’t see him crying. He just wanted to be a good kitty. He jumped as he felt another hit against him, and another.

Kyungsoo counted five before he started sobbing into the pillow. It was nowhere near the pleasure that his Daddy’s hands could give him.

“Do you really think bad boys like you deserve cock, Kyungsoo?” Jongin teased him, bringing down the belt again.

“I guess the only way to make you answer me is when I spank you, is that true Kyungsoo?” Jongin said in a mocking tone, and Kyungsoo felt so degraded, so humiliated.

“Jonginnie…” Jongin froze when he heard his nickname. Kyungsoo sniffled, and grasped the blankets, not knowing what he had just said. He suddenly felt gentle hands caressing the red marks, and Kyungsoo shuddered at the feeling.

“That’s my good kitten, you’re doing very well, baby, you took it well,” Jongin praised him, leaning forward to plant a kiss on Kyungsoo’s spine. He whispered a loving “I’m sorry,” into the cute cat ears, and Kyungsoo immediately relaxed.

“Do you want to keep going, kitten?” Jongin asked him as he was rubbing along Kyungsoo’s sides.

“Yes, please, Daddy,” Kyungsoo replied, letting his grip loosen on the bedsheets. He could hear his Daddy cooing as he felt more kisses being pressed to each cheek. He felt an arm wrap around his waist to support him, and he could feel open mouthed kisses all over his skin as Jongin slowly pushed in.

“Remember, baby, you cannot come until I say you can, okay? The punishment still stands,” Jongin murmured, and Kyungsoo knew he was going to be suffering just a bit since his heat was starting to come back. His Daddy could sense it, so he decided to only stop Kyungsoo’s orgasm once.

“Daddy, you f-feel so good,” Kyungsoo moaned into the pillows once Jongin started going. Kyungsoo began to self-lubricate again, and the slide along with friction made everything ten times better.

“You looked so beautiful and sexy when you were fingering yourself, Soo,” Jongin said roughly, his hips pumping into Kyungsoo smoothly, and his chest was pressed against his kitten’s back. Kyungsoo moaned at the words, and his Daddy smiled at the fact that Kyungsoo would always be affected by dirty talk.

“It made me want to suck your cock until you couldn’t breathe; I wanted to watch your cute little body become so submissive, and tight.” Jongin was starting to let his wolf show, his hips going faster and faster. Kyungsoo bit the pillow to muffle his screams, but he felt a rough hand pull his head up.

“I want to hear you, Soo, don’t hide from me,” Jongin growled, and Kyungsoo let his moans become louder and louder as he neared his climax. Jongin hugged Kyungsoo close to him, his stomach muscles working hard to keep his hips snapping into his mate.

True to his word, Jongin stopped when he felt that Kyungsoo would release, and reached down to grip the base of Kyungsoo’s dick. Kyungsoo began to cry, and Jongin squeezed his hip with his other hand to reassure him.

“Kitten, this is what you get for going against Daddy’s rule. Are you going to drink it again, baby?” Kyungsoo rapidly shook his head. Hell no, he would never even look at an alcoholic substance ever again.

“Use your words, baby,” Jongin said softly, and Kyungsoo took a deep breath, his clouded mind trying to work on using the right words.

“I-I’m sorry I broke your rule, Daddy. I won’t ever…” Kyungsoo paused for moment to stop shaking, and Jongin rubbed his soft tail to comfort him. His Daddy was so patient, so good.

“I won’t drink alcohol again. Ever. Daddy only wants to take care of me,” Kyungsoo didn’t really have to say the last part, but Jongin hummed in agreement, letting the tight ring go. Kyungsoo screamed as Jongin pulled out to push back in at a fast pace. He flipped his kitten over, and lowered himself down to nose away the tears that had gathered on Kyungsoo’s cheeks.

“Shh, you’ll get what you want, sweetheart, Daddy will fill you up so you can be warm, and full.” Jongin smiled at his kitten, and Kyungsoo wrapped his legs around the other’s waist, still in awe at how beautiful his Daddy looked like this.

“Look at you, so gorgeous, and pliant for me.” Jongin began to go faster, nosing at the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck, softly nibbling at the faint scar from the earlier bite. He could feel his knot beginning to form, and Kyungsoo’s heavy panting and cries weren’t helping in delaying his orgasm.

“Come without my touch, Soo, just come,” Jongin commanded him, and Kyungsoo suddenly came, the words having a full effect on him as spurts of white painted his stomach. This triggered Jongin’s knot, and he felt himself swell inside of that irresistible heat, his jaw clenching.

“Fill me up, Daddy,” Kyungsoo whimpered, and that was all Jongin could take as he felt himself let go, leaning down to kiss his sweet hybrid as he moaned into Kyungsoo’s mouth. He moved his mouth down to bite down at the mark, licking up the blood.

“Good job, kitten, you did so good, angel,” Jongin said into his ear, and Kyungsoo smiled sleepily, hugging his Daddy close. Jongin chuckled, and brushed a few strands of sweaty hair out of Kyungsoo’s face. Kyungsoo began to purr, and he ran his tail down Jongin’s spine. Jongin closed his eyes, and rest his head on his kitten’s chest.

“Daddy, you didn’t seem like yourself during… you know…” Kyungsoo flushed, and combed through his Daddy’s hair. Jongin felt his emotions welling up, and he tried to make them go away, but all he did was bury his face further into Kyungsoo’s purring chest.

“Did something happen today?” Kyungsoo asked him carefully, knowing something went wrong from the lack of response. “You… You can tell me, Daddy.”

Jongin could only feel one thing, and that was guilt.

“Daddy’s very sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to be that rough with you, sweetheart, I won’t let that happen again, okay?” Kyungsoo noticed that his Daddy’s voice wobbled on the last word, and he wrapped his tail around his Daddy’s waist. He kissed the top of Jongin’s head to comfort him.

“W-What happened today, Daddy?” Kyungsoo asked him again. Jongin sighed, and left fleeting kisses all over his kitten’s skin.

“Some adult stuff at Daddy’s work. He had to fire some people, and Daddy’s boss trusted me to carry it out. That’s all, baby, don’t worry. The awful emotions that I felt earlier carried over into the punishment, and that was Daddy’s mistake, and I’m so sorry, Soo. Let me just hold you, angel.” Jongin let a few tears slip out of his eyes, and Kyungsoo turned them on their sides, his chin against Jongin’s forehead.

“Let me cuddle you tonight, Daddy,” Kyungsoo whispered lovingly, and Jongin began to cry, his shoulders shaking. Kyungsoo massaged his neck, and pressed kisses into Jongin’s hair.

“I love you, Kyungsoo,” Jongin whimpered.

“Shh, Daddy, I love you too. Now just go to sleep; rest for me,” Kyungsoo told him calmly.

Jongin never told him that he had to fire his best friend.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was sitting in my folder for the past two weeks since I was working on finishing up Binary Stars, but yeah, I guess this is just a little present since this fic is somehow gaining a lot of views, and a lot of likes, so here you go c:


	4. Chapter 4

Kyungsoo woke up to Jongin’s head cradled to his chest. He cracked a sleepy smile, trying not to purr as he slowly ran his small fingers through Jongin’s hair, using the pads of his fingers to rub gently against his Daddy’s scalp. He could feel a heavy arm around his waist, and the lump under his pillow was the other arm.

He could feel a fluttering of eyelashes against his skin, and Kyungsoo knew his Daddy was awake.

He suddenly felt a tongue pressing itself against his chest, and he tried not to giggle. Jongin tightened his arm around Kyungsoo to bring him closer, and Jongin began to softly lick at Kyungsoo’s nipples, leaving small kisses on them. Kyungsoo finally giggled at the tingly feeling.

“Where’s my milk?” Jongin asked in a raspy pout. Kyungsoo squealed as Jongin began to suck on them, and Jongin chuckled, his voice still rough from sleep.

“Daddy, it tickles,” Kyungsoo protested, tugging on Jongin’s hair. Jongin rubbed his hand up and down Kyungsoo’s back as he continued to suck, and slightly nip at the hardened nubs.

“Milk? Where’s my milk?” Jongin repeated after each treatment to each nipple, and Kyungsoo began to feel other sensations besides the ticklish feeling. He softly moaned at one point, and Jongin finally looked up at him, a bit of arousal heavy in his eyes along with playfulness.

“You sound so cute when you start to get needy for me,” Jongin whispered, pressing a delicate kiss to his kitten’s soft lips. Kyungsoo smiled during it, and Jongin hummed, suckling on Kyungsoo’s lip. “Good morning, sweetheart.”

“Morning, Daddy,” Kyungsoo replied with his face buried in Jongin’s hair. Jongin nuzzled his baby’s neck, but he didn’t miss the way Kyungsoo flinched when he palmed his ass.

“You’re sore, baby,” Jongin said guiltily when Kyungsoo winced as Jongin trailed his fingertips across his bottom.

“Just a little, I’m alright Daddy-

“Stop. Don’t lie to me.” Jongin’s tone was gentle, but strong. Kyungsoo’s ears drooped, and he curled his tail around his leg. His entire backside stung, and whenever he moved around, he would try not to wince at the way the fabric of the bedsheets would rub against his skin.

“Daddy’s going to take care of you, okay?” Jongin assured him, and Kyungsoo bit his lip, looking away in shame. He shouldn’t even be complaining about pain, and he didn’t want to have Jongin worry about him.

Jongin gave him a bath that morning, skipping work to take care of Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tried to protest, but Jongin wouldn’t hear any of it.

“I hurt you last night, Kyungsoo, please let me make up for it,” Jongin murmured into his ears once he had carefully settled Kyungsoo into the warm water. Kyungsoo whined at the words, and Jongin pressed gentle kisses to his nape. He lathered up some shampoo on his hands, and massaged it into his kitten’s hair, careful not to get any in his sensitive ears. Kyungsoo began to purr, his tail swishing around in the water.

“You have to be clean too. Could you come in with me, Daddy?” Kyungsoo asked timidly, unconsciously leaning up into Jongin’s hands.

How could Jongin deny his kitten?

“Of course, baby.” Kyungsoo turned around to watch Jongin undress, and Jongin chuckled at the way those wide eyes stared up at him expectantly with his hair stuck up in different directions because of the shampoo.

After he had taken off his clothes, and nuzzled noses with his blushing hybrid, he settled himself in the large bathtub.

“Let me take care of Daddy too,” Kyungsoo demanded, and Jongin couldn’t help his amused smile when Kyungsoo squeezed some shampoo out onto his hand.

Kyungsoo started to rub the shampoo in, standing up on his knees with Jongin holding his waist securely. He left sweet kisses on Kyungsoo’s tummy, and he softly squeezed it with one hand, making Kyungsoo squeal.

“Daddy, you’ll make me slip,” Kyungsoo said indignantly. Jongin smiled against the warm skin of his baby’s stomach.

“I have you in my hands, Soo, I’ll never let that happen,” Jongin replied warmly, and Kyungsoo felt a burst of affection for his mate.

He suddenly began to get mischievous, his hands pulling up Jongin’s hair to make a mohawk. He giggled in delight, and grabbed more hair to add onto the hairstyle. Jongin furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at Kyungsoo incredulously.

“What are you doing to my hair, kitten?” Jongin asked him with a playful glint in his eye. Kyungsoo smiled down at him, truly happy, and Jongin has never seen anything brighter.

“I’m doing this.” Kyungsoo did the same to this own hair with the shampoo, and Jongin began to laugh too, cupping Kyungsoo’s face and kissing him all over his face.

“So cute, so cute,” Jongin repeated with every kiss, and he could feel his hair begin to fall down due to the weight of the water. Kyungsoo’s laughter felt so soothing to his ears.

After they rinsed off their hair, and dried themselves off, Jongin carried Kyungsoo to their bedroom. He laid him down carefully on his stomach, inspecting the red marks all over the skin.

He felt like complete shit for doing this. Kyungsoo squirmed around a bit, biting his lip in worry. Did it look that bad?

“I’m gonna put some lotion on you, baby,” Jongin said quietly, his voice seconds away from breaking. Kyungsoo lifted his bottom higher, forming the submissive position. Jongin softly kissed every harsh mark as he spread the lotion carefully, massaging the plush skin under his fingers. Kyungsoo mewled contentedly, using his tail to loop around Jongin’s neck. His Daddy kissed the soft fur as he began to rub the lotion along Kyungsoo’s back.

“I like Daddy’s hands,” Kyungsoo whispered, his back arching into each rub. Jongin couldn’t help his smirk, trailing his fingers along Kyungsoo’s sides.

“Are they nice and big for my little kitten?” Jongin murmured into his ears, his breath trailing around Kyungsoo’s nape. Kyungsoo tensed up and nodded, reaching around to pull of Jongin’s hands against his stomach.

“Could you rub my belly too, Daddy?” Jongin’s fingers spread out on his soft stomach, and he carefully flipped Kyungsoo over onto his back. Kyungsoo smiled at him with half-closed eyes, his tail flicking around lazily.

Jongin pumped some more lotion onto his hands, and when he looked at Kyungsoo’s soft expression, he froze. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened slightly in alarm.

“Is… Is everything okay? Daddy, are you…?” He was horrified to see his Daddy’s eyes glistening. Jongin blinked the tears away rapidly, and out of panic, leaned down to lick at Kyungsoo’s soft member. Kyungsoo’s breath hitched in surprise, letting out a questioning moan as he felt Jongin’s hands spreading the lotion all over his chest and stomach.

Jongin didn’t take his time in teasing, he believed that Kyungsoo deserved everything right now. He took Kyungsoo’s entire length into his mouth, letting the tip nudge at his throat as his hands still massaged his hybrid’s body.

“D-Daddy, what are you- aah,” Kyungsoo moaned, squeezing his eyes shut at the attack of pleasure coursing through his body as Jongin’s tongue cupped the underside of his dick, swirling it around, and back up before going back down again. Kyungsoo gripped the blankets in his small fists, his purrs and mewls a green light for Jongin to keep going.

Kyungsoo has never lasted long whenever his Daddy took him into his mouth, and when he started to buck his hips up unconsciously, Jongin let him. He didn’t care if he was going to gag, or choke, he wanted Kyungsoo to feel all the pleasure that he can currently give. Jongin began to palm himself, wanting to come at the same time as his little kitten did.

“Daddy, I can’t, in your mouth, I can’t,” Kyungsoo babbled, tears leaking out of his eyes as Jongin applied more suction to the pulsing cock in his mouth. He was already so close somehow too, and he dug his hand into his boxers to stroke himself, using some of the extra lotion on his hand.

Jongin suddenly pulled off, and his kitten let out a low whine, his hips searching for that warm, wet sensation. Kyungsoo looked down to see his Daddy’s eyes staring up at him with lust, and he moaned at the sight of Jongin touching himself and licking his lips as if Kyungsoo were his prey.

“Daddy’s thirsty, baby,” Jongin whispered, before taking Kyungsoo back in. He knew those words would make Kyungsoo lose it, and he was right as he felt the salty, bitter taste fill his mouth to be swallowed down.

He quickly pulled off of Kyungsoo, knowing his kitten would be very sensitive, and he stuck the tip of his own cock into Kyungsoo’s ass, coming with a groan inside of the hybrid. His knot didn’t grow, so it was the end of Kyungsoo’s heat.

He pushed himself a little inside Kyungsoo to make sure the semen would stay inside, and he had his eyes closed, basking in the tight heat.

“Daddy,” Kyungsoo whimpered, squirming around and pushing Jongin’s dick a little more inside himself. Jongin’s eyes shot open, and he stilled Kyungsoo by squeezing his hips gently.

“Shh, Soo, you’re still sore.” Kyungsoo stubbornly shook his head, and took the rest of Jongin in with one push, and his Daddy exhaled slowly, staring down at Kyungsoo with love shining in his eyes.

“J-Just stay ins-side me… N-No sex,” Kyungsoo whispered the last part shyly, blushing brightly. Jongin smiled at the embarrassment, and leaned down to cover his kitten’s body with his own.

“Hi, baby,” Jongin said softly, and Kyungsoo smiled, responding with a quiet, “Hi, Daddy.”

“Daddy loves you, okay?” Jongin kissed the tip of Kyungsoo’s nose, and Kyungsoo began to purr, wrapping his tail around Jongin’s waist.

“Kitten loves you too,” Kyungsoo replied with a big smile, and Jongin giggled at the cuteness, not being able to resist a purposefully messy kiss to his kitten’s lips.

“Daddy? How come you looked like you were gonna cry earlier?” Kyungsoo didn’t want to ask the question, but he couldn’t help it. Jongin looked down for a moment, tracing the little moles on his kitten’s chest with his eyes before looking back up.

“Daddy hurt you in a way that he shouldn’t have. I should’ve… I should’ve used my hands instead to punish you, but I just used a random object… A beautiful, precious thing like you doesn’t deserve to be bruised out of spite, or anger, Soo. You deserve love and affection, maybe a bit of discipline, but you’ve never really broken rules on purpose…” Jongin took a deep breath, trying to recollect his thoughts.

“But I drank that stuff…” Kyungsoo said in confusion. Jongin looked at him with a sharp gaze, and Kyungsoo’s ears flattened.

“Baby, you don’t even know what alcohol looks like. Or what it smells like. You thought it was medicine, didn’t you?” Kyungsoo’s eyes began to well up with tears, and he nodded, and Jongin held him close. Kyungsoo didn’t want Jongin to feel guilty for what he had done, but some part of him was relieved that Jongin did feel terrible for hurting Kyungsoo in a way that was related to his past.

He wanted to move on from this.

“You aren’t a bad kitty, my sweet boy. You’re such wonderful kitten, and I will never punish you that way again, do you understand me?” Jongin’s voice had become authoritative, and Kyungsoo immediately nodded, hugging Jongin close to himself.

“If you feel that Daddy is going too far, you say the safe word, alright? Purple, okay? It’ll be purple from now on.” Kyungsoo nodded against his Daddy’s shoulder, sniffling a bit. They never came up with a safe word since Kyungsoo never really did anything wrong, and Jongin was always careful with him. He sees why they should have made one up a long time ago because, sometimes, Daddies can become stressed, especially Alpha wolves. It’s in their nature to lash out if they ever become too mad.

“I promised that I would take good care of you, and I always will. Don’t ever forget that, sweetheart,” Jongin whispered into his ear, and Kyungsoo nodded, never letting go.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughhghhghghgh, here, this has been sitting in my folder (like all of my other stories), and now it's finally a chapter yeyeyeyeye  
> I can't believe this fic is getting so popular what the hell ???? like woah ok almost 3k views  
> Btw, do you guys wanna find out a little more about how Jongin met Kyungsoo? Tell me what you think ok, because I have some ideas  
> BTW DON'T CRY OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS DONT CRY MY PRECIOUS MUFFINS OK KSOO IS JUST KIND OF INNOCENT, AND DADDY JONGNOG WANTS TO TAKE CARE OF HIM OWAJIOHFIOHEIUAWHAIEWUBAIUHWIUR


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4K!?!?!?!??!?!??!???!?!? SINCE WHEN DID THIS TRASH HIT FOUR THOUSAND VIEWS 
> 
> ((((by the way, you guys should follow me on tumblr for some top quality content @ kyungsooisbigdaddy.tumblr.com )))))  
> *shameless*

The mornings were so cold. Kyungsoo shivered, and tried to wrap the thin blanket around his skinny frame. He huddled up against the wall, cowering beside a large dumpster outside this somewhat nice restaurant.

He was waiting silently, watching for food to be dumped in so that he could at least have something.

Sniffling quietly, he rubbed at his dirty face, the raggedy sweater being wet from the rain the night before.

Suddenly, howls could be heard from the forest. He was facing towards it, shivering at the power behind those calls. He didn’t belong to a pack, or to anything.

Abandoned.

A hybrid wasn’t welcome anywhere. They were seen as mistakes that didn’t make it, a failure.

Kyungsoo believed this. He had no choice since he was constantly treated as something monstrous, a disgusting, filthy mongrel to walk the streets to beg for food.

“Hey! Get the fuck out of here, you little shit!” Kyungsoo’s ears swiveled to the loud sound, and he whipped his head around to see the manager coming at him with a large knife. He looked around for any escape route, but the only way was the forest.

He had no other choice.

He bolted into the trees, his legs trying to go as fast as they can through the chilly air. He wasn’t even thinking about the wolves, and he didn’t want to be used as a hybrid steak in that restaurant.

He started to slow down, trying to take in oxygen. Shaking, he sank onto the ground, letting the sounds of the forest begin to wash over him. The birds sounded peaceful, and the dirt felt cool on his face.

He could die here. Slowly, and peacefully if the wolves don’t catch him first. They were the ones who ran the small town, and usually made big money in other towns with the forest being their connection.

Their job was to protect, and to provide food, so they were the ultimate chance of each little Beta and Omega in the community.

Except for the few and rare hybrids of course.

His tail swept itself across a couple of dead leaves, and he almost giggled at the way some stalks of grass would tickle his ears. He smiled, for once, and he was smiling at the face of death.

A low growl sounded behind him. Kyungsoo froze, and he didn’t dare to move. He began to shake as he could feel the vibrations of large footfalls coming toward him. He tried not to cry, his mouth going dry as he sniffled quietly to himself.

Hot breath was blown onto him, and he shivered, whimpering.

A heavy paw gently rolled him over, and that’s when he lost it. Big, fat tears rolled down his cheeks, and he kept shaking as he stared up into the eyes of an Alpha. His fur was jet black all around, not one speck of color showing. It was studying him, the paw still laying heavily on his chest to keep him still.

“Please,” he finally whispered, and the Alpha held still, listening to him.

“Please let me live a while longer.” Kyungsoo wiped away the tears with the back of his palm, and the Alpha still stared down at him. Kyungsoo didn’t know why he was taking so long, and he was starting to get frustrated.

Then he looked right up into the Alpha’s eyes for a second time, and he was surprised to see them a bit teary. Even compassionate.

He hesitated before slowly bringing his arms around the giant paw, hugging it close to himself. The Alpha tilted his head ever so slightly. Kyungsoo felt comfort to hold it to himself like that, and the claws weren’t too long to the point of discomfort.

Suddenly, the wolf began to morph to human form, and Kyungsoo was shocked at seeing something like this up close.

He slowly felt the paw shrink down into a hand, and the weight was slowly being lifted from his chest. The black fur began to dissipate into tanned skin that caught the sunlight beautifully. Kyungsoo blinked up at the man above him, taken aback by the beauty of his appearance. He was naked, and Kyungsoo tried not to blush, but the fear was still there.

“Little hybrid, I won’t hurt you,” the Alpha said in a smooth voice that sounded extremely soothing to Kyungsoo’s ears. Kyungsoo was so confused, not yet noticing that his arms were still around the hand that was still resting on his chest.

“Y-You won’t?” Kyungsoo felt like crying again, and the Alpha shook his head. He leaned over and sniffed at Kyungsoo’s neck, and he felt self-conscious of his own smell. Living on the streets wasn’t the best perfume in the world.

“Hm, you’re cold and wet,” the stranger observed, keeping his hand pressed on Kyungsoo’s sternum.

“What’s your name, little one?” Jongin asked him slowly, and Kyungsoo began to breathe irregularly, but the soft glow in the other’s eyes calmed him a little.

“K-K-K-Kyungsoo,” Kyungsoo finally said, hating his stutter. The Alpha seemed to not care about that, and he moved his hand over Kyungsoo’s heartbeat.

“My name is Jongin. My Alpha name is Kai, but you may call me Jongin.” Jongin smiled gently at him, and Kyungsoo blinked away his tears, hiccupping.

“Okay,” Kyungsoo whispered shyly, finally realizing this Shifter wasn’t going to hurt him.

“Shh, let’s get you out of these wet clothes, Kyungsoo. You’ll get sick.” Jongin began to peel away his sweatshirt, but Kyungsoo began to cry again, horribly embarrassed that a stranger was going to see his body. Jongin’s hands paused abruptly, but they felt warm on the skin of Kyungsoo’s stomach.

“Kyungsoo, you’ll get so sick if I don’t keep you warm. I’m trying to help you, if I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it by now. Let me help you,” Jongin assured him, and Kyungsoo let him.

He was stripped bare in a matter of minutes, and he couldn’t meet Jongin’s gaze. He just felt so ashamed.

“Little hybrid, let me hold you,” Jongin murmured, gathering up Kyungsoo’s limp, cold body in his arms, and turning up his body temperature for Kyungsoo to be warm. Kyungsoo unconsciously snuggled into his chest, mewling every once in a while.

“Shh, I’ll get you someplace safe.” Jongin suddenly stood up, and Kyungsoo squirmed, trying to find a comfortable place in the crook of Jongin’s elbow. Jongin smiled amusedly, and shifted him until he was pressed comfortably against the Alpha’s chest.

The smell hit him. Hard. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but to whimper at how delicious it was, and Jongin rubbed his back as they began walking. Kyungsoo wrapped his legs a bit more around Jongin’s waist, and he felt it.

How his member would rub up against Jongin’s stomach, how his senses felt keener to it whenever he slightly moved. Biting his lip, he tried to will the thoughts to go away, to stop the blood flow that would surely make him erect soon.

Jongin could feel the stiffness, but he didn’t mention it. He would take care of the hybrid later.

“I-I’m s-sorry,” Kyungsoo whispered, blushing a bright red, and he felt the Alpha’s rough hand comfortingly rub his back while the arm that was holding him upright rubbed a bit at his thigh.

“It’s okay, little one. It’s natural for you to feel like this,” Jongin reassured him, smiling a bit amusedly at how flustered the kitten was. Kyungsoo buried his head in Jongin’s neck, and took in his scent to relax himself. It smelled sweet, but sharp.

Kyungsoo loved it.

Before he knew it, he could smell other Alphas nearby, and he whimpered at the power. Jongin shushed him, making sure Kyungsoo was fully covered so that no one would see him bare.

“I’ll get you a blanket soon, just hold on for a moment,” Jongin said into his ear, and Kyungsoo nodded, making sure to hide his face all the way. His tail wrapped around Jongin’s torso tighter, and Jongin hugged him just as tight. It made Kyungsoo feel so warm that he didn’t feel the coldness seeping into his bones anymore.

“Hey, Kai! Who’s the fresh meat?” a voice yelled across the path, and Kyungsoo could feel a low growl rumbling in Jongin’s chest.

“Don’t call him that,” Jongin hissed, immediately making the beta whimper and back off. Jongin made sure to make his smell permeate the air, warning the other Alphas and Betas to stay away.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo whispered, only loud enough for Jongin to hear. The Alpha only wrapped a small blanket around his small shoulders. Suddenly, he felt teeth lightly skinning at his neck, and he shuddered, exposing himself for more. He still couldn’t see anything since his eyes were still pressed against the crook of Jongin’s neck, but he could still feel.

And he felt safe.

“Almost there,” Jongin said quietly, removing his teeth, and resuming his walk. Kyungsoo didn’t know where all of the other citizens have gone, but he guessed that Jongin was seen as a leader in many parts of the cities, and forest. Alphas usually don’t travel alone unless they’re trusted enough to leave without a pack to back them up.

How the hell did he end up in Jongin’s arms? He was just roaming the streets, lost and hungry, and now here he was, clinging onto this Alpha like a koala.

The rest of the walk went through a blur of sound, a door opening, and he was laid down on a comfy bed. Kyungsoo stretched out his legs, and he felt teeth on his neck again. That feeling of protection washed over him, and he felt so relaxed, his eyes still closed in hopes to prevent waking from a dream.

“Feel better?” The sound of his deep voice made Kyungsoo open his eyes, and he was met with chocolate brown eyes, and soft, black hair. He forgot that they were both naked, and he smiled.

He smiled for the first time in years.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo whispered, blushing at the intensity of Jongin’s gaze. Jongin pulled his lips up into a smile at the red color, and he nuzzled noses with the hybrid.

Hybrid.

Kyungsoo suddenly backed away, his chest heaving up and down. He was a dirty hybrid, a failure, the lowest in society. Jongin shouldn’t be touching him, or even looking at him.

Jongin was startled at the movement, and was even more surprised that Kyungsoo was cowering in the corner, covering his face with his hands.

“I’m a hybrid,” Kyungsoo muttered, his shoulders shaking. Jongin understood Kyungsoo’s actions, and slowly approached him. He knelt down and softly stroked Kyungsoo’s hair, coaxing him out of the fetal position.

“You’re beautiful to me, Kyungsoo,” Jongin said quietly, and Kyungsoo sniffled, his teary eyes blinking rapidly. He was shocked that Jongin actually found him beautiful. No one had never told him that before.

“I-I am?” Jongin chuckled, pulling Kyungsoo in for a hug.

“I don’t care if you’re a hybrid. You’re cold and hungry, and it seems that you have no one. I’m going to take care of you, Kyungsoo, if you’ll let me.” Kyungsoo felt the emotions welling up, and he wrapped his body around Jongin’s torso, nodding profusely.

“Can I take care of you?” Jongin asked him, and Kyungsoo whimpered a “yes.”

Then, Kyungsoo let out a soft “Daddy.”

Jongin’s senses almost snapped. Being called that term was a sign of trust, a sign of completeness. The fact that Kyungsoo had just said it made everything feel more real and intense.

The only odd part was that it took weeks to gain that kind of title. It took weeks of preparation and discipline, but Kyungsoo seemed to be ready.

Jongin wondered why.

“Kyungsoo, don’t you think-

“No!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, instantly covering his mouth from the outburst. “N-No, I… I like you… a l-lot,” he added.

“We just met though,” Jongin countered, petting the drooping cat ears while staring into unblinking, teary eyes.

“You… Y-You came for m-me… when n-n-no one else d-did,” Kyungsoo stammered, feeling his cheeks beginning to redden. Jongin tightened his hold on Kyungsoo, and left a soft kiss on his forehead. Kyungsoo smiled, and nuzzled his head underneath Jongin’s chin.

“I’m so sorry that happened to you, little one. I know how hybrids are treated, and I would never handle you that way, Kyungsoo. Never.” Jongin seemed to hesitate for a moment before speaking again, “To be honest, your scent is what really attracted me. I’ve never smelled anything so sweet, and luxurious.” Jongin leaned in to press his nose against Kyungsoo’s neck, and the hybrid mewled happily.

“Are you giggling, my little kitten?” Jongin teased, and Kyungsoo began to laugh louder at the ticklish feeling of Jongin’s nose rubbing lightly across his shoulder.

My little kitten, Jongin thought to himself amid Kyungsoo’s melodious laughter.

That sounds about right.

“Daddy,” Kyungsoo mumbled again, his voice dying down to a whisper. He rubbed his cheek against the bare skin of the Alpha’s chest, and repeated the word softly to himself. Jongin felt his muscles beginning to contract at the word, his dominance beginning to show through from hearing it.

A low rumbling sounded from Kyungsoo’s stomach, and he grimaced in embarrassment. Jongin pressed his hand against the flat belly, wanting to make it plump.

“I’m going to feed you everything,” Jongin stated with determination, standing up with the hybrid in his arms. Kyungsoo hasn’t eaten in a day, and the only thing he really did eat was a bit of stale bread, and some sort of meat substance.

But there was one thing he had to have taken care of first.

“D…Daddy? I’m still, um, n-naked,” Kyungsoo murmured shyly, not being able to look Jongin in the eye. Jongin raised his eyebrows since he also forgot that Kyungsoo was still bare.

“I’ll wrap you back in the blanket.” Jongin took the one on his bed and placed it carefully around Kyungsoo’s shoulders, just like he did when they were both outside.

“Thank you.” Jongin responded by kissing his forehead again, and brushing his teeth along Kyungsoo’s neck.

“You’re safe here, Kyungsoo,” Jongin reassured him, and said nothing more as he fed Kyungsoo for the rest of the afternoon.

He liked being called Daddy.

*************************************************************************************

Kyungsoo didn’t know how they ended up in the bedroom with Jongin’s hand wrapped around his dick, but he was so glad that it did happen.

The Alpha had kissed him after feeding him the last bite of spaghetti, and Kyungsoo’s heat was triggered by the electrical feeling of Jongin’s lips.

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin had said carefully, fear evident in his eyes since he didn’t mean for it turn out that way. He wanted to ask the hybrid if it was okay to kiss him first, but he simply couldn’t resist. Kyungsoo, thankfully, didn’t refuse, and right when Jongin saw him leaking, and his cheeks turned into a deep shade of red, he wasted no time in picking up his kitten and laying him down on the bed.

“Can I touch you?” Jongin asked him softly, and Kyungsoo begged him for it, even bucking his hips up shamelessly. That was when the Alpha’s hand wrapped itself so wonderfully around his member, and Kyungsoo almost screamed at the calloused hand taking hold of him.

_“I’ll take care of you.”_

Jongin began to pump him, and Kyungsoo’s jaw dropped open, his eyes closed in pleasure. He has never been touched like this before, and it just felt so good.

Between the whimpers of “Daddy’s” and “more’s,” Jongin could smell the slick running down Kyungsoo’s legs, and it began to make him dizzy with arousal, his cock pulsing. Kyungsoo could sense it, and he pleaded for Jongin to just mate him.

_“Daddy will always be here for you.”_

Jongin roughly kissed him, and Kyungsoo suddenly felt shy, his legs fighting the urge to close. Jongin kept them open with a warning growl, and Kyungsoo moaned quietly. His Daddy would have none of that.

He began to suck on Kyungsoo’s neck, his hand leaving Kyungsoo’s dick to let it roam across his frail body, rubbing up and down his arms, stomach and chest as he licked into Kyungsoo’s mouth.

_“I know you’re shy, but please be loud for me.”_

Kyungsoo finally screamed out when Jongin licked at his clenching hole, the juices intoxicating him. He swirled his tongue around his perineum, and Kyungsoo felt like he was going to come just from the Alpha’s talented mouth.

“Daddy, I need you,” Kyungsoo sobbed, and Jongin took pity on him, lapping up the rest of the slick from his mouth, and coming up to rub his cheek along Kyungsoo’s cheek. He did his best to make Kyungsoo stop crying, nosing his tears away and poking himself at Kyungsoo’s entrance.

_“The only cock that is allowed to touch you there is mine, and mine only.”_

Jongin could feel himself overpowering his kitten, and Kyungsoo welcomed it, demanded it.

“Daddy,” Kyungsoo whispered once Jongin was fully sheathed inside of him. Jongin began to panic at the sight of pain in his baby’s eyes, and he felt so awful for feeling such warmth and pleasure when his kitten was hurting.

“Daddy’s right here, baby, he’s right here.” His Daddy held both of his hands, and Kyungsoo felt whole, his body beginning to relax, and opening up for Jongin’s size. Kyungsoo smiled weakly, and moved his hips, signaling for Jongin to move.

_“My knot will be the first, and last knot that you will ever feel.”_

Kyungsoo’s voice was the most beautiful thing Jongin has ever heard. He could feel a soft tail wrap around his lower back for something to hold onto as Jongin pounded into him, but always slowing down to make sure Kyungsoo was okay.

“Don’t stop, don’t ever stop, Daddy, you can’t leave,” Kyungsoo moaned, and Jongin promised that he wouldn’t; he would never abandon him.

“My baby boy, I need you to come for me. Can you do that?” Kyungsoo nodded, his back arching off the bed at one particular thrust to his prostate. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead and neck, and Jongin marveled at the sight.

He was the one taking Kyungsoo’s virginity, he was the one who found him, and he was the one who will be his guardian.

_“You’re mine, Kyungsoo.”_

Yes, they barely knew each other, but there was a connection between them. Despite Kyungsoo’s timidity and caution with strangers, he was feeling a certain glow around them, a beautiful aura.

Only soulmates could feel this. An Alpha triggering a non-Omega’s heat is unheard of, and this only meant that they were a bonded pair before they even knew each other.

This is why Kyungsoo trusts Jongin with his life.

“I’m gonna- D-Daddy,” Kyungsoo whined, and he could feel his Daddy’s knot beginning to grow inside of him. Kyungsoo felt so happy at the stretch, and Jongin left soft kisses all over his face and neck to soothe the impending pain.

“Easy now, that’s my good kitten, taking Daddy so well,” Jongin groaned, his hand reaching down between their sweat slicked bodies to tug at Kyungsoo’s neglected dick. The precum was more than enough to use as a good lubrication, and Kyungsoo was suddenly coming, his vision going white as he felt like he was floating.

_“And I am yours.”_

Jongin gave one last thrust, and he was burying his knot into Kyungsoo, biting his neck as his semen was painting itself on Kyungsoo’s clenching walls.

Kyungsoo reveled in the bite, cherishing this moment, and tucking it away to be remembered for as long as he lives.

They both rested for a moment, Jongin massaging out any sore muscles that Kyungsoo may have and scratching behind his ears. Kyungsoo purred, and Jongin laughed at the cuteness.

“How about we get to know each other a little better tomorrow morning?” Jongin’s voice was raspy, and Kyungsoo liked the sound of it.

“Okay,” he whispered, hiding his face in Jongin’s chest. Jongin frowned a little at this, and knew it was going to be something they would have to work on. Kyungsoo, no doubt, had some anxiety and shyness from being out in that cruel environment.

“Go to sleep, kitten, I want you well rested,” Jongin replied tenderly, and Kyungsoo yawned, cuddling up to the Alpha. Jongin placed his hand on the back of Kyungsoo’s head in a protective manner, and he let his leg swing over Kyungsoo’s waist so that the knot would sit more comfortably.

Kyungsoo smiled.

_“I love you.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woahowahwoah this fic is getting to be rlly popular jfc  
> but hey,,,, they're soulmates wowowowowowowowowza  
> I need to thank Kaisoo Fanfic Catalog for recommending this on her blog, and on the asianfanfics page omG, thank you so much !!!!!!!  
> To let you know, I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter, I'm not really sure why?? Maybe it's because I'm writing about how Kyungsoo and Jongin met, and it's kind of a weird transition.. I mean it's really weird idk because I have to make sure all the feelings are still good and stuff and yeah
> 
> (((((((((((I'm gonna write about Jongnog's friend getting fired, it'll be short, but I know some of you wondering))))))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGGG, I'm so sorry if this chapter sucks, because it does, and I hate it, but it's something done, and it's HERE, so I'll upload this.   
> It took me three tried and a lot of deleting to finally write this one wow. School has been consuming my life, and I'm working on 3 other fanfics rn, and plot, so don't expect this one to be updated as much!   
> Thank you guys for all of these delicious views wowowwow

“Fuck you, Jongin, fuck you!” Sehun screamed as he slammed his fist on the table. Jongin tried to keep a straight face, but he was beginning to fall apart.

“Sehun, you were illegally shipping prey to other parts of villages-

“Do you not fucking understand how much those hybrids are suffering, Jongin?” Sehun hissed through his teeth. Jongin felt a sting rip through him at those words. Of course he knew.

“You can’t take care of it in an illegal way, Sehun,” Jongin snarled coldly. Sehun’s eyes turned grey, and he scraped his nails along the wooden table.

“Illegal is the only way, Jongin. May I add that they’re taking me away from my _mate?_ You’re not even fucking fighting for me, you’re just scared that if you don’t agree, they’ll take your precious little bitch away-

The sound of skin hitting skin rang around the room and Sehun coughed, wiping some blood away from his lip with a single finger. Jongin’s knuckles felt bloody, and he was growling. Sehun looked regretful, and Jongin understood.

“I’m sorry, Jongin, I’m just… I’m just upset, I didn’t mean to say that. I’m sorry for being an idiot,” he muttered, cracking his neck, and waiting for his lip to start healing.

This was the second meeting with Sehun. The first time Jongin had banned him from the small town, Sehun didn’t have anything to say. He got up and took his Omega away to the small hybrid village where they lived for a long time. Sehun was only supposed to hunt prey for the cities and for himself, not the hybrid villages.

This was the second time he did it. They were threatening to take Luhan away from him, and Sehun had come back, extremely pissed at that.

For good reason.

“I’m sorry, Sehun. You’re alright,” Jongin whispered, running a hand through his hair, and biting his lip. He was trying not to cry as he saw his best friend’s shoulders shaking, and he shook his head.

“Jongin, just… I can’t be away from him, they can’t do that to us. They can’t… Fuck,” Sehun cursed to himself, wiping his tears away, and placing his hands on his hips while looking up at the ceiling. Blood still trickled down his lip, but the cut was healing fast.

“They’re not taking you away from him. I’m not supposed to tell you this, but all they’re really gonna do is just scare the living shit out of you so that you won’t do it again.” Sehun looked at him in surprise, his eyes going back to normal. Jongin gave him a half smile, rubbing his knuckles.

“Jongin, there’s… there’s cameras in this place, what are you…?” Sehun was still in shock, looking on the verge of tears again.

“Let’s just say I paid some good money to Chanyeol to keep quiet. You’re gonna be fine Sehun, they’re just gonna tell you not to do it again.”

“Jongin, they’re starving-

“Kyungsoo’s gonna open a fundraiser for them, and the head Alpha is starting to support it. They’ll be okay.” Sehun finally broke down, sitting in a chair in the ill lit room.

 Jongin directed his attention to a random corner of the room, and winked.

On the other side, Chanyeol was stuffing gummy bears into his mouth, and gave a thumbs up, only to realize that Jongin can’t see him. He shrugged, and went back to stuffing his face, propping his feet up on the table to sit back in his leather chair.

“Idiots,” he muttered.

*************************************************************************************

Jongin stepped outside the building, rubbing his face a couple times. He looked up at the sky in surprise to see that it was dark.

It was dark.

He had been working all day, and it was already night.

He instantly morphed into his wolf form, panicking as he sprinted home. Kyungsoo was still anxious to be at home alone, and he was shaking as he arrived at the front door. He threw on a pair of extra boxers that he usually left by the stairs just in case, and an extra t-shirt.

The smell is what hit him first.

A low growl began to emit from his chest at the strong scent of another Alpha in the house. All of his instincts went on ‘fight’ as he crept through the house.

It was oddly quiet. Jongin could smell it strongly in the house, and his nostrils flared as he smelled Kyungsoo’s scent among the Alpha’s. He stayed silent himself, moving fluidly.

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin’s voice came out as a whisper, his senses becoming panicked, haywire.

Something was off. The smells, ringing silence…

He suddenly heard muffled speaking upstairs. He could hear the faintest of whimpers that sounded a lot like Kyungsoo.

He quickly went up the stairs, staying as silent as possible.

“Stay still, you little bitch,” someone hissed from inside the bedroom, and Jongin couldn’t help the shot of anger that pulsed through his veins. He began to morph, his canines beginning to sharpen and elongate.

His baby was being threatened.

“Get off of me!” he heard Kyungsoo scream, and that was the final straw.

He burst through the door in his wolf form going after the Alpha that was holding his kitten down. He growled loudly, knocking the other person to the ground. He wasn’t even paying attention to Kyungsoo at this point, his sole intent was to kill this stranger, to strip him of his flesh and let him rot away in some part of the forest.

He looked closely at the Alpha underneath him only to see that it was Junmyeon.

One of Jongin’s colleagues. Junmyeon was scared, and Jongin was angrier. He could do whatever he wanted as punishment since it was a huge disgrace to try and force another Alpha’s mate. Jongin wanted to kill him.

“K-Kai, listen to me, I’m sorry, I’m sorr-

He couldn’t finish what he wanted to say since blood filled his mouth from Jongin’s teeth sinking into his throat.

“He- He’s gon- see y-you as a mo-nster,” Junmyeon coughed before the light in his eyes finally died out.

Jongin felt the body go limp, and his instincts finally diminished. He began to go back to his human form because now it was Kyungsoo. It was all about Kyungsoo now that the threat was out of the way.

He slowly turned around to see his kitten crying. Jongin immediately went over to him, but Kyungsoo backed away, sliding off the bed, and scrambling until his back hit the wall. Jongin stayed completely still, now just realizing what he probably looked like.

Blood was all over his mouth and chest, and his eyes and hair were wild and untamed. His teeth were still sharp, and his eyes were most likely silver.

“Baby… Baby, it’s Daddy. I’m here for you.” Jongin watched his angel try to figure out what to do, his eyes watering, and his body shaking violently.

“Daddy?” Kyungsoo asked brokenly, and Jongin nodded, noticing that Kyungsoo was still wearing one of his shirts. He kept glancing between the dead body of Junmyeon, and Jongin, his lips letting a sob escape them.

The word “monster” flew through his head, and he cursed Junmyeon, cursed him for doing this.

“I’m here, Soo. My instincts… I couldn’t help it, sweetheart. I have to protect you, that’s my job.” Jongin began to tear up, the rejection beginning to sink in. He had to be there for his mate though, he couldn’t leave Kyungsoo like this.

He had to get rid of the body.

“Soo, please… um… Please wait inside the bathroom, okay? Can you do that for me? I’ll come back and be here for you.” Kyungsoo nodded, standing up on shaky legs, and walking over to the bathroom, closing it. Jongin was thankful that he didn’t hear the lock click.

Jongin looked over at the body, and sighed. Shaking his head, he picked up the heavy body, and morphed, running far away to where the bodies were usually dumped and burned. He washed the blood off himself in a nearby stream, wanting the stench of Junmyeon to be out of his nose. He would have to declare his colleague dead by tomorrow morning.

Werewolves don’t just kill each other unless there is a very good reason. In a werewolf’s mind, any Alpha that tried to rape their mate didn’t deserve to live.

That’s just how it was.

When Jongin got back to the house, he ran upstairs to the bathroom, hearing Kyungsoo crying. He opened the door to see Kyungsoo washing his hands furiously, and splashing his face, clawing at the skin and his neck. Jongin saw blood from some scratches, and he quickly pried Kyungsoo’s hands away from himself.

“Jongin, no, I have to get it off!” Kyungsoo screamed, and he continued to yell as Jongin kissed his forehead. He was going to let Kyungsoo take it all out on him, he didn’t care. As long as Kyungsoo was okay, he was okay.

“I can’t breathe, Jongin, I can’t breathe!” he screamed, trying to choke himself, but Jongin firmly held his hands away. He closed his eyes and nuzzled noses with his kitten. He picked up Kyungsoo, carrying him out of the room, and Kyungsoo began crying loudly at the blood all over the floor. Jongin took him downstairs, staying quiet as he wrapped his baby in a blanket.

Jongin settled him on the couch, but Kyungsoo wouldn’t let up, saying how he couldn’t breathe and that his wrists were breaking. Jongin let his lips brush against Kyungsoo’s ear, allowing his raspy voice to work.

“My little sunshine,” he sang softly, “My little sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey…” Kyungsoo began to quiet down, his sense of reality beginning to go back to normal.

“You never know, dear, how much I love you… Please don’t take my sunshine away…”

Jongin sang the verse softly again, letting it soothe his kitten. Kyungsoo finally quieted down, murmuring a soft “Daddy.”

“Baby, look at me,” Jongin told him, and Kyungsoo turned his large eyes up to Jongin’s now normal ones.

“Daddy has to claim you. Can I see your neck, angel?” Jongin wiped some of the tear tracks away, and Kyungsoo immediately bared his neck. Just as Jongin was about to bite, Kyungsoo pulled back. He realized what he did, and he started to tear up again.

“Sweetheart-

“I can’t… I-I can’t- Your teeth,” Kyungsoo stammered, and Jongin felt his heartbeat pick up at the fear in his kitten’s eyes.

Fear of Jongin.

“Kyungsoo, I would never… I would never hurt you like that, I just have to claim you. He was all over you, he was going to forcefully take you away from me. I need to mark you, I just…” Jongin began to cry, not daring to touch Kyungsoo’s face.

“Seeing you like that, being held down by someone, seeing you crying, Kyungsoo, I have to protect you, a-and I feel like I’ve failed you. You’re going through so much right now because of that son of a-

Kyungsoo kissed him. Jongin moaned into the soft cushion of Kyungsoo’s lips. He caressed Kyungsoo’s cheeks, slowly massaging his lips against Kyungsoo’s before detaching.

“You can do it,” Kyungsoo whispered, and he bared his neck. Jongin looked at him with soft eyes, leaning down to leave a small peck on a little mole. He held Kyungsoo protectively, one arm wrapping around his waist, and another holding his head at the correct angle.

Just as he was about let his teeth sink in, Kyungsoo stopped him. Jongin was scared now, quickly pulling back to gauge Kyungsoo’s reaction. He didn’t seem scared anymore, he just seemed unsure.

“Daddy… I want to… I want to have your milk inside me before you bite.” Kyungsoo looked down at his hands, biting his lip in worry. Jongin was surprised at the steadiness of his baby’s voice, holding Kyungsoo’s hands in his own. Kyungsoo looked up at him, and Jongin thought he looked so beautiful sitting on his lap with his ears alert, and his tail swaying around behind him.

“And I w-w-wanna do it like… in this position…” Jongin gulped, tightening his hands on Kyungsoo’s smaller ones. He felt a rush of adrenaline dump into his veins. Kyungsoo blushed brightly, but he still somehow maintained eye contact with Jongin.

“Whatever you need, Soo. I’ll claim you.” Kyungsoo nodded, not being able to deny his instincts either as he felt the urge to have his needs satisfied. He felt a strong pull towards Jongin when he began to have his neck kissed with soft lips, and he closed his eyes at the feeling, breathing out slowly.

“K-Kyungsoo,” Jongin whispered in a strangled tone, and Kyungsoo sensed the alarm in his voice. Jongin looked up, and his eyes were a bright silver, and Kyungsoo could feel his fingers beginning to tighten around his waist.

“I’ve been fighting it, but I have to claim you. Claim you, Kyungsoo, to mate you,” Jongin emphasized the words, and Kyungsoo understood that it was going to be completely primal, that Jongin won’t have any self-control left. An Alpha seeing his mate being used by another Alpha triggered something that was possessive; animalistic.

Kyungsoo was scared. He didn’t want to be scared of his Alpha, but he knew it was going to have to be this way.

Kyungsoo’s response was him taking off his shirt and boxers, presenting himself. He was shaking violently, but something within him was screaming to not be shy, not to back down now. Jongin’s eyes raked up and down his body, his breathing beginning to pick up.

“Good…” Jongin said, motioning him over, and Kyungsoo straddled him. Kyungsoo completely forgot that Jongin was naked, and he only realized it when his cock was up against his Daddy’s member.

“I’m giving myself over, Kyungsoo,” Jongin warned, his cock pulsing. Kyungsoo unconsciously moaned at the words, his hips bucking into Jongin’s. He could feel Jongin’s hands roughly running up and down the skin all over his back and chest.

He finally snapped. Jongin crashed their mouths together, and Kyungsoo was shocked at the way Jongin bit and sucked on his lips and tongue. His fingers tangled themselves in Kyungsoo’s hair, and he sharply yanked his head back to expose his pale neck. Jongin took his time in running his lips down the column of skin before him, and Kyungsoo whimpered.

He wasn’t expecting the harsh sucking on his skin, and he cried out as Jongin marked him all over with love bites.

“Mine, this is mine,” Jongin growled over and over again, his nails scratching into Kyungsoo’s back. Kyungsoo couldn’t decide if it was pleasure or pain he was feeling. He felt slick running down his thighs, and he clenched his hole to stop the speed of the flow, but it wouldn’t pause.

“Beautiful,” Jongin whispered to himself when he saw the various colors and swollen plush lips.

“I’m leaking, Daddy,” Kyungsoo moaned, rubbing his dick along Jongin’s. Jongin let out a low growl of disapproval, grabbing a hold of Kyungsoo’s cock. Kyungsoo’s ears went back in shame, and Jongin bared his teeth, making Kyungsoo shrink into submission.

“This cock is mine tonight, Kyungsoo. I’m the one who will stroke you, suck you, and fuck you. Do you understand, darling?” Jongin’s voice had a rough edge to it, a husky tenor. Kyungsoo shuddered, his dick twitching in Jongin’s palm at the intensity of the words.

“Yes, Daddy, it’s all yours,” Kyungsoo panted, his hands tangling in his Daddy’s hair. Jongin’s eyes reflected approval, and he moved his hands down to roughly squeeze Kyungsoo’s ass.

“Sit on my cock then.” Jongin used a gentle tone now, preparing Kyungsoo for what’s about to come. His eyes were still predatory.

Kyungsoo took a deep breath, and Jongin helped him by lifting him up slightly so that Kyungsoo could guide his dick into his tight entrance.

“Go on, that’s it, baby, that’s it,” Jongin encouraged him, know the stretch was a bit much since Jongin hadn’t prepped him.

“Feels really good,” Kyungsoo panted, a couple tears slipping out of his eyes. Jongin was quick to wipe them away, cooing softly as his kitten finally sank down on him. The stretch didn’t feel too painful, it felt pleasurable.

“You look so pretty, so beautiful like this,” Jongin whispered, trailing his fingers down Kyungsoo’s chest and stomach. Kyungsoo shuddered at the light touch, goosebumps making his nipples become erect. Jongin passed a finger over them, rubbing them gently. Kyungsoo moaned, his jaw slack as he braced himself by using Jongin’s shoulders to hold onto.

“Daddy, may I please ride you?” Kyungsoo begged. The Alpha was supposed to control things while in dominance, so Kyungsoo has to ask permission on if he could move or not. It was all pure instinct.

“Of course, baby, but move your hips slowly.” Jongin smirked at the pleading in Kyungsoo’s eyes. He knew his kitten didn’t want to go slow. He wanted Kyungsoo to beg.

“Daddy, I- I need more,” Kyungsoo whined, but following Jongin’s command by sliding his ass up and down slow on Jongin’s aching cock. Jongin’s eyes began to become more and more primal, his hands beginning to squeeze Kyungsoo’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. He leaned in close to whisper in Kyungsoo’s ear.

“Do you want Daddy to fuck you senseless until you’re only screaming one word?” Kyungsoo almost came from that, his hips beginning to go faster. Jongin growled against his neck in warning, and Kyungsoo went back to the earlier pace with a whimper.

“I want to scream your name, Daddy,” Kyungsoo cried, his ass clenching hard on Jongin’s member.

“Hm, you’re doing that on purpose, trying to tempt Daddy to drain you dry.” Kyungsoo began to moan against his Daddy’s ear, his hot breath making Jongin’s skin tingle.

“Please, Daddy.”

Jongin couldn’t take it anymore.

He quickly slammed Kyungsoo’s back on the couch, ramming his hips in at a fast pace. His balls slapped loudly against Kyungsoo’s ass, and Kyungsoo had his eyes shut at the intensity behind each thrust.

Jongin was animalistic, his growls becoming louder and louder, shoving Kyungsoo more and more up the couch.

“Take it, Kyungsoo, fucking take my cock up your tight, little ass.” Jongin’s teeth began to grow, and Kyungsoo was outright crying from the amount of pleasure building up in his stomach. He was at the point where he needed his Daddy to slow down, but there was no stopping him. He just had to trust Jongin.

After a few more thrusts, Jongin began slowing down, his breathing labored. He took a good look at his kitten. He looked almost thoroughly fucked, his face streaked with tears, and his entire body shaking. He looked like he was on the brink of unconsciousness, and Jongin leaned down to kiss him to bring him back.

“Breathe, Kyungsoo,” Jongin told him softly, rubbing his chest. They were both covered in sweat, but couldn’t care less.

Jongin pulled out, and Kyungsoo’s eyes widened to a panicked state. Jongin smiled at him to tell him he wasn’t going anywhere, and he suddenly took in the entirety of Kyungsoo’s length. Kyungsoo’s eyes rolled up, and his head dropped back onto the couch as his hips thrusted upwards.

“D-Daddy, don’t, my m-milk will-

He was cut off by one particularly loud and hard suck, his body trembling at the will to not come.

A pair of lips suddenly met his, and Kyungsoo slowly opened his exhausted eyes to see Jongin looking at him fondly.

“Daddy’s going to protect you, and take care of you. He won’t let this incident ever happen again.” Kyungsoo almost began to cry, but that would be for later. Right now, he needed to come in his Daddy’s hands while his knot stretched him past the limit. He needed to be filled.

After the tender moment, Jongin’s cock pounded back into him. Kyungsoo was taken by surprise, screaming Jongin’s name at the top of his lungs as his ass was being torn apart.

He could feel the knot growing, and Jongin’s growls were becoming deeper; his teeth longer.

It hurt a lot this time. The pain was mostly covered by the pleasure, but Kyungsoo was still fragile. His skin was always so bruised easily, and when Jongin’s teeth sank into the skin on his shoulder, he almost blacked out from the pain of the bite, and the pleasure of coming untouched.

Jongin’s arm held him around the waist as his member spurted inside of Kyungsoo, filling him to the brim with white. This only made Jongin bite down harder, and Kyungsoo was scratching at his back, his short fingernails drawing blood on Jongin’s tanned skin.

He cursed himself for thinking about Junmyeon, how Jongin’s teeth had killed him only a few hours ago. Those same teeth were now buried in his shoulder, marking him, claiming him.

Jongin finally let go, and Kyungsoo tried his best not to cry as his Daddy licked up all of the blood, and covered the wound in affectionate licks.

“Good kitten,” Jongin murmured against his neck along with a small peck. Kyungsoo smiled weakly at the praise.

“Daddy?” Jongin moved his head above Kyungsoo’s, and he knew this was going to be hard.

“It was so scary.” Kyungsoo sniffled, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands. Jongin shook his head, leaving wet kisses all over Kyungsoo’s face.

“He came into the house, a-and he just took me to our bed, and s-said awful things, and my h-hands hurt, and I wanted him to s-stop…” Kyungsoo continued on, tears spilling down his cheeks. Jongin nuzzled him to try and calm him down. The only thing that really did was Jongin’s member coming again, bathing Kyungsoo’s prostate. Kyungsoo went silent at the action, closing his eyes at the feeling of it.

“I’m going to be here with you for the next couple of days, baby. I’ll tell the head Alpha what happened first thing tomorrow, and you’re coming with me. Shh, don’t be scared, Daddy’s here, I’m here touching you, kissing you.” Jongin let them lips come into contact, and they shared more lazy kisses with Jongin holding his kitten protectively.

Kyungsoo’s face was now scrunched up into the crook of Jongin’s neck, letting his Daddy’s voice soothe him.

“I love you, Kyungsoo; everything’s going to be okay, you don’t have to be scared anymore. No more tears, sweetheart, Daddy’s got you.”

Kyungsoo sniffled, and mumbled a meek, “Okay” at the words.

“I love you too, Daddy,” he added. Jongin leaned over to grab a blanket that had fallen on the floor, covering the both of them with it. He knew that Kyungsoo wouldn’t want to be anywhere near their bed tonight. He turned them on their sides, with his back facing the edge of the couch, and Kyungsoo between his body, and the cushions.

“Let’s go to sleep, little one.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so, Kyungsoo did not actually get raped, JOngnog came just in time.   
> Idk why I picked Junmyeon for this, but idk, I wanted to put a twist on his personality  
> Hope you guys like what happened with JOngin's friend getting fired woah it's Sehun hwwhhwhwwhwhwh

**Author's Note:**

> Daddy Jongin.............. kills me........ this is my second time writing this since this work was somehow deleted but I'm still like....................... pls help me....................................................................... Daddy Kyungdiggidy is gr8 and all but like come on.......................


End file.
